Life with Father
"Life with Father" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May featuring Manny, Frida and Beaky Buzzard. Script NOTICE: The story doesn't have swearing in it. It starts off at midnight near Frida's house. A figure of some kind wearing all black comes by with a basket and drops it off before running away. The next scene shows the time at morning. Manny comes out of the house by opening the door and sees the basket. Manny: Hmm? He sees a note and reads it that says: "PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY LITTLE BUZZARD. SIGNED - MAMA BUZZARD.". Manny: Oh Frida my dear! Frida comes to the front door. Frida: What is it Manny? Manny: Someone has delivered a kid to us! Frida: Is that so? It then shows the basket. Inside it, is a large blue egg. Manny: Well, it must be a baby duck? Frida: We'll have to find out! She takes the egg to her ear and a crying noise is heard. Frida: Awww! Don't cry! We will have to wait for you to hatch! Meanwhile, Manny can built a nest for you little one! Manny: I will do nothing of the kind! The next scene shows Manny making a nest for the egg. Manny: (Sigh) Manny does this Manny does that Manny does EVERYTHING!! He then finishes making the nest and leaves while Frida places the egg on the nest and leaves as well. 10 minutes later... Frida and Manny come by to check on the egg. Manny: Is it hatching? Frida: Ummm... Soon after a few seconds, it then hatches. It then shows Beaky Buzzard who was inside the egg. He then looks at Manny Rivera. Beaky Buzzard: (Laughs and hugs him) Papa! Manny: Why you little pest I outta give you the back of my hand! Frida: Take it easy Manny! He's only a baby! Manny: Yeah... an UGLY baby! Frida: Ohhh settle down! You know what they say: "The Ugly Duckling turned out to be a BEAUTIFUL duckling"! Manny: Ehhh I guess you are right... Narrator: And so... this ugly duckling turned out to be... well... (Beaky turns bigger by each spilt) and even more UGLIER duckling! Beaky Buzzard then hawks loudly. Frida and Manny are seen inside eating. Frida: Hey Manny... Manny: What is it Frida my dear? Frida: I was wondering about Beaky... Suddenly, Manny spits out his coffee which alerts Frida. Manny: FRIDA!! Not when I'm eating! Frida: Sorry! It's just that Beaky is grown up now and he should learn his own responsibilities... While Frida is talking, Manny is seen turning a wipe into a noose while he looks at the audience with an angered face. Manny: (Sigh) Well I guess I'll have to be the butt of him to teach him... He then goes outside wiping his mouth with a cloth in anger. Manny goes to Beaky and starts talking to him. Manny: Now Beaky, there comes the time were one must start talking responsibility of them own self. Like you. Beaky Buzzard: Noooo... gosh! What will they think of next? Manny: It's time to come out of the nest and get your own substance. Beaky Buzzard: You mean... (He points to his right) out there where everyone can see me? Manny: Yes. He then goes to put his head inside the nest. Beaky Buzzard: (Laughs) Heheh nope nope no I'd rather not nope nope! Angered, Manny goes behind him and kicks Beaky behind his rear end. Manny: COME OUT OF THERE! Follow me! He takes Beaky up to the top of Frida's house roof. Manny: Now... you see that bird over there? It then shows a black bird flying around. Manny: What it actually does is flap it's wings gently in the air. That's how birds fly. And you yourself are a bird. Beaky Buzzard: Then what are you? Manny then facepalms. Manny: That doesn't matter! Anyways... just do as I do while I copy a bird. Beaky Buzzard: Alright! Manny: Now. Just extend your arms out... Beaky does what he says. Manny: Good. You did great. Now start flapping them up and down! Beaky Buzzard: (Laughs) Manny: Nice! Beaky Buzzard: Now what? Manny: Ok, now... faster, FASTER! Alright... take off and fly! Beaky then goes to the chimney and puts his head inside it. Beaky Buzzard: Ehh nope nope I'd rather not. No nope nope! He then pauses and looks in shock. It shows Manny tearing apart the roof with a nail and a hammer. Soon, half of the chimney breaks and Beaky along with the half fall to the ground. Beaky is then seen on the ground. He gets himself up and shakes his head. Beaky Buzzard: Gosh... flying sure does hurt a feller's head... a lot! Manny: Come up Beaky. Telly o', a hunting we will go. Beaky then gets up. Beaky Buzzard: YIPES! (Laughs) He then starts following Manny with his arms being clumsy. The next scene shows Manny and Beaky at a farm. Manny: Well, here we are. A chicken coop. I'll help you learn how to catch chickens around here. We only need a few. The two head to the farm and at a near by entrance at the chicken coop. Manny: Now I'll toss them out and you count them. He then heads inside the coop. Beaky Buzzard: Well erm uh... thank you- Suddenly, loud chicken screaming is heard and Manny gets thrown out. Beaky Buzzard: Erm... one! (Points at him) Manny then slaps Beaky's hand. Manny: Beaky... what makes you incredibly stupid? Beaky Buzzard: (Laughs) shucks... I get around! (He points at his head) Manny: Listen... I got a better idea. I'll make the chickens chase me out! You strike em. Do I make myself clear, is the plan comprehensible? Beaky Buzzard: Errr uhh yep yep! Manny then gives him a mallet. Manny: You strike em out. Got it? He then enters the chicken coop. Beaky Buzzard: Uhh yep yep I've got it! I've got it alright! I've uh got it. Uhhh, (breaks the fourth wall) what have I got? Hmm... I must have something? Suddenly, a chicken is seen chasing Manny. Manny: Strike him! Strike him! They run around in circles while Beaky looks in confusion. Manny: Strike him! Strike him! Beaky then accidentally hits Manny while the chicken goes back to the coop. Beaky Buzzard: Now where did papa go? He sees Manny flattened on the hammer and pulls him off. Beaky Buzzard: We won't catch any chickens if you keep fooling around! Manny gets angered at Beaky's quote. Manny: Now Beaky... don't strike until I give you the word... when I say ok, you swing the mallet. The two head back to the entrance of the chicken coop. Manny: Don't swing until I say ok. Suddenly, Beaky hits Manny with the hammer and unflattens him off it. Manny gets more angered. Manny: Well... we'll try that again... don't swing the mallet until the chicken comes out and I say ok. He then heads back inside the chicken coop and screaming is heard. Manny runs out of the coop while a red chicken is seen angered coming out of the coop as well. Manny: OK, GIVE IT TO HIM!!! Beaky looks at the chicken and gives him the mallet. Manny: GIVE IT TO HIM- Suddenly, he gets hit by the mallet by the chicken and it walks off back into the coop while Beaky comes by. Beaky Buzzard: I gave it to him alright alright! Uhhh... He pull off the mallet and Manny is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the ground breaks open and Manny is seen rather more disappointed. The next scene shows Manny with a grenade. Manny: You stay out of this. I'll have a go at it alone. This grenade oughta stir things up! He then goes to the chicken coop and throws the grenade. A chicken's hand is seen throwing the grenade away. Beaky sees it and picks it up. Beaky Buzzard: Well what do you know? An egg! Hmmmm... I'll give it to papa! He then bounces off to Manny who is seen covering his ears for the explosion. Beaky Buzzard: Here's an egg for you papa! Manny: Ohh no! He runs off. Beaky Buzzard: (Laughs and breaks the fourth wall) He wants to play! Manny runs out of the garden, tilts a trash bin and hides in it. Beaky is seen coming by and pulls off the trash bin to show a Manny praying. Manny sees Beaky with the grenade and in terror, runs off again. Beaky Buzzard: (Breaks the forth wall) Gosh! This is fun! Manny is seen going to Frida's house, gets the key out of the mat and unlocks to Beaky who is seen holding the grenade. Beaky Buzzard: You win! Here's your egg! Manny the runs off. Beaky Buzzard: Gosh... I guess he doesn't want it! (Breaks the fourth wall) I guess I'll bring it home to mama! It shows Frida taking out the laundry only to get terrified. It shows Beaky holding the grenade. Frida: BEAKY! Give me that quickly! She takes it and throws it out. A loud explosion then occurs. Frida: I learned that in Mexico Beaky during the bliss. That way, no one gets hurt! Manny is seen with bandages, clutches and injured. Manny: Uhh... if I would king... He collapses on the ground while Frida tries to hold him back up. Beaky Buzzard: (Laughs and breaks the fourth wall again) That's no king, that's Manny! It then irises out on him. Trivia * This marks Beaky's first appearance since The Lion's Busy. * The story takes place after "The El Tigre Arc!". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Beaky Buzzard Episodes Category:Chickens Episodes